2013-09-14 - My City Bats
Teleporting down in a dark alleyway, Batman soon releases a grapple line and takes to the roofs. He glances about before he starts to run along the roof tops. He has memorized Redtail's usual patrol routes, so he has a high chance of finding her location tonight as long as she doesn't do something highly unusual. Being a creature of habit, Redtail doesn't often mix up her routes. Or rather, she does in fairly predictable patterns for someone who's studied them enough, someone like Batman. In possession of the usual mace and spear this evening, she soars overhead on what's been a quiet time of things so far. Even the police band she keeps tuned in to has been less active than usual. Musing over that fact to herself, she slows at the sight of motion below, atop one of the hotels in a more touristy part of the area. It leads to her descending to meet Batman in a few more seconds, crossing her arms as she lands. "You're in my city," she says sternly. Why the sudden urge to say the world is his oyster? Batman of course resists, because he is mighty like that. His eyes narrow behind the reflective lenses. His cape crowds about his shoulders and form to shroud him in mysterious darkness a.k.a black fabric. Batman had paused at the approach of Redtail and awaits her. He is silent for a few moments as she taunts, before he says, "I have a job for you." No polite greetings, no apologizes for the past, and straight to the point. He isn't winning any awards for graciousness. "You could smile once in a while, if that's even possible," Redtail answers when he gets to business without so much as a greeting. Does she sound hurt? Not that so much as..put off in a way. "I just thought it'd be funny to throw that back at you once," she adds before pacing a few steps back and forth, arms unfolding. "What job is this?" "Not planning to dabble in the 'voodoo'," Batman states. Was that sarcasm? Tough to tell with the neutral tone. Still, "Vandal Savage. His cells have increased in activity, one located in St. Roch. He is planning something, and something big. I haven't figured out the details yet, but I need you to keep an eye on them." He pulls out a USB memory stick from a pouch and holds it out toward you. "This has the information. The Hawks are on mission off-world right now," Justice League business or personal? Batman doesn't clarify, though they may have told Redtail. "You are the only defense right now for St. Roch. If you need backup, contact Oracle. She can reach out to the Justice League or whoever else is closest to render aid." Redtail squints behind the eyes of her own mask, shaking her head. "I'm not into that stuff either," she remarks of voodoo. Her mood shifts perceptibly, one that's more guarded and tense at the mention of Savage. "Just great," the woman adds with a frown, though she does take the memory stick to tuck it away in a side pouch. "I'll look at it as soon as I'm done here. And they left me a message they were going to be away." She has nothing to add to the mention of backup, merely nodding once. Information of his super soldier guards and minions are mentioned on the memory stick. Batman advises Redtail, "Do not underestimate him, even if he is not there personally. There is a reason other than his Immortality that he has lived free so long and continues to grow in wealth and power. Make use of your resources and do not be caught off-guard. I will have a message sent to you if I learn more via Oracle." What, no wonderful personal chit-chat with Batman himself? "I've seen the files on him. If he's got others doing work for him, I'm guessing he's got his plans figured out," Redtail says after a pause at the words of warning. "And if your information is good, I won't be unprepared." She's discontinued any pacing by now, watching him instead, still somewhat tense. Batman nods at that, and then turns with a flare of his cape as he heads to walk away, tapping something at his human ear. "Teleport room," he states. Apparently he is going to teleport on up to the Watchtower. Later, when Redtail checks the information. She will see shipping information and details on chemicals for chemical warfare, and supplies for bombs that increased where shipping logs were 'lost' about the world near major cities. St. Roch is one of them. Batman was not kidding about planning something big. Redtail watches him disappear without so much as a farewell. "Yeah, see you around or something," she mutters once he's gone. "Ass," is murmured, tacked on afterward. Odd thing is she would probably appreciate his direct nature under normal circumstances, but when Batman shows up to essentially tell you your city is in serious danger and leaves right after that, it changes things a bit. It's when she does look at what's contained on the memory stick, helmet off back at Stonechat Museum, that she rubs her eyes and stares at what's been collected. "Shit." It will almost certainly mean coordinating something with Oracle.